


Fire emblem Fates: Knights of Revelation

by The_Tactician_Knight



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Tactician_Knight/pseuds/The_Tactician_Knight
Summary: A heroic soul thrown back into the fight. A land covered in war between two kingdoms. Will heroes rise to protect their homes. Or will this lands only birthright be conquest? Will a revelation change the path, or will no one choose their own fate.





	1. You don't say that!

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are, a brand few fic. A self-insert fanfic for Fire emblem Fates. Which route, well is a canon route. What route did I pick for this story. Well let’s just say spoilers. Don’t worry you’ll find out. I’m just not going to tell you in the prologue. Where the fun in that?
> 
> Now do you need to read any of my other fics to get the story. Well yes but no. This fic stands by itself, but it does have a connection to earlier fic. I won’t explain it because well spoilers. Its not a big link, but its something connects. Anyways Fic time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, with the official first chapter of Knights of Revelation. So let’s see how you the story goes. Will I answer any of the questions you have gained since the prologue. Or will I give you even more questions. Probably the more questions, because well have I ever answered your questions in the first chapter. Its just not what I do.  
> Ron: Get on with it  
> Tactician Knight: Oh gods You’re back, and before this gets out of hand, well chapter time  
> Ron: Good

Chapter 1

  
You don’t say that!

 

“Argh,” I held a hand over my gut as I looked over to my comrade to my right. The samurai in grey sleeveless top, and black pants.He was my comrade for this mission Delta. He clearly hit me in the gut. Its better then splashing water over me.  

  
“You’re up,” Delta looked at me.

  
“Yes, Delta, I’m up, but did you really need to punch me in the gut,” I shook my head, leaned up.

  
“Well I didn’t have a bucket,” Delta just stood up.

  
“THAT’S WHAT I GOT PUNCHED. YOU COULDN’T HAVE JUST SHOOK ME AWAKE,” I moved away from the tree I had resting under. “Let’s just get this over with. The longer it takes, the longer it takes me to my actual job,”  

  
“Its not like you have anything to worry about. Your partner can handle things you get back,” Delta keep walking forward.

 

“True, but that doesn’t mean I let her handle it. No reason I would let her take all the work. We share the job because we have to,” I rolled my shoulder.  

  
“Don’t worry about it. Its just little bandit killing. What possibly could go wrong?” Delta walked forward stopping outside what looked like a wooden forest.

  
“I’m gonna beat you for that.” I didn’t even look at Delta.

  
“Why?” Delta turned to face me.

  
“Because you never say something like that!,” I shook my head.

  
“What do you mean?” Delta looked at me, confused at me.

  
“There are several lines you never ever say. These lines include this all you got. This is too easy, and what could possibly could wrong. You are pushing through fate, and fate will always push you back,” I drew the blue katana that I wield in my right hand. Its name was the Aqua Kishi, and it was a gift. I raised the blade in front of me. I will make it back.

  
“Seriously, it won’t be that bad,”  Delta looked at me like I’m crazy.

  
“Delta, once we get back to the capital, we’ll probably find there was a explosion that just wrecked the place, The queen is dead,taking several dark sword shards to protecting her lost son, that finally returned to the kingdom after being found by a green ninja and a daughter of the fire tribe’s chief.. And a family will be torn because the returning prince will side with another family. Thought the war will finally end,”I stopped in front of wooden gate.”Unless we don’t get brutalized by a thousand bandits,”

  
“There is no way that’s happening,” Delta moved towards the wooden gate.  

  
“I want a raise on my pay,” I moved to open the doors to the gate. No thousand bandits.

  
“Fine,” Delta looked around, as the bandits noticed us.

  
“And any loot we find like dragonshield, goddess icon, or trinkets, ,I call them,” I drew my second sword. Just a simple iron katana with no name, but maybe it will earn its name.

  
“Fine,” Delta drew his own katana. “You know Kenway never complains when I bring him,”

  
“Well while didn’t you bring your big brother, then asking me,” I smirked as the bandits drew their weapons.

  
“Well other then wanting to spend some time with my little brother, Kenway on some job with his crew. Won’t be back until a couple of weeks,” Delta readied into battle stance, leaning, with his sword out. I know who he’s trying to copy.

  
“Wait I have another little brother, because I’m pretty sure everyone thinks I’m the older one,” I snarked at Delta’s comment.  

  
“Who are you?” One of the brigand cut into Delta and mine conversation.

  
“I am the blazing wolf Delta Hunter, and my comrade is the soaring dragon Ron Strife” Delta snarled at the bandits, as I gave a sigh. “What?”

  
“Just the whole title thing,” I rolled my shoulders.

  
“What’s wrong with them?” Delta turned towards me.

  
“They just don’t worry man. I’m know you’re trying for the badass boast thing, but its not” I shook my head.

  
“What’s wrong with blazing wolf?” Delta looked at me other confused.

  
“Nothing, It fine, but the other ones, they just don’t work. Soaring Dragon. Dragons are winged beasts, they can fly. You aren’t giving me anything special. Blazing wolf because it describes your fiery person, and you’re wolf like attitude.” I pointed out the flaw in Delta’s title giving.

  
“But I’m still calling you a dragon,” Delta pointed out.

  
“Yeah, but you give me no attribute. Something like iron dragon or charging dragon. I’m fierce like dragon, and I alway charge right at my opponents. Plus its not just my title that doesn’t work,” I shook my head.

  
“What’s wrong with them?” Delta snarled out his question.

  
“Well you called Kenway the crushing whale, and I’m pretty sure you don’t actually know what you gave my partner’s mean. Seriously do you know?” I turned away from the brigands.  “Seriously whales aren’t scary. Couldn’t you call him crushing shark. Who's scared of a whale?”  

  
“If my title for her is so bad, then you come up with one for her,” Delta shook his head.

  
“Stalwart hawk,” I answered without skipping a beat.

  
“Don’t ignore us,” A brigand jumped right at me, and tried to bring his axe down on me. Tried is the word to pay attention there. I just sidestepped his attack. If your opponent isn’t watching you, you have the perfect chance to strike him, don’t shout, and give it away.

  
“Hey, that was very rude, I was talking to Delta,” I promptly killed the brigand. “And on that note, well you brigands have been causing is getting on a lot of people’s nerves. So we are here to shut you all up. So who wants to be the first to die,”.

  
“You think you can kill all of us?” The nearest brigand looked at me.

  
“Yes, but if one more shows up that will be a issue,” I smirked, oh this is gonna be fun.

  
“That one would be mine,” Delta spoke up

  
“Oh you’re fighting too,” I turned to my comrade and smirked.

  
“Yeah,” Delta smirked as well.

  
“Well then D, let’s show them what it means to be horde,” I charged towards the nearest brigand and slide toward the guy. Slashing right through the first brigand, I flipped up and slashed down another. Then I spun Aqua Kishi and stabbed a oni savage in the back. Then ducked as a blast of fire came from a diviner. I picked up the oni savage’s club and tossed it right at him.

  
“Feel the power of the blazing wolf,” Delta howled through the crowds of this bandit tribe striking through them all like a crazed animal. It was over pretty quickly. Delta and I were in the bandit tribe’s base with only dead bandits as company.  

  
“Well that was fun,” I tossed a trinket into a nearby cart.

  
“ I told it be fine. I didn’t tempt fate,” Delta smirked as he kept adding things into the cart. It was a good thing that the bandits had it.

  
“Hey we don’t know what could have happened in the capital,” I went silent as something felt very wrong. Like a there was a chill down my spine, but it was more like a scent in the air. Someone was nearby. “Delta, follow me, and quick,”  

  
“What about the cart?” Delta looked at me.

  
“We’ll come back for it, now go!,” I shouted at him, as I kept chasing that scent. It was near. I’m not sure what I’m sensing. All I know its giving me a bad feeling, and I known I gotta follow my feeling. Despite what I’m sensing seem to be near, I don’t see anything. Unless, well my eyes are playing tricks on me. While we were running, I saw a flicker. If I looked in the same spot again it be gone. I kept finding that flicker. We didn’t stopping running until we weren’t in grassy fields, but more stone cold and thundering chasm. We had reached the Bottomless chasm. We stopped by the broken bridge. I scanned around the area. I swear I sensed someone, but I can’t see them. It feels like they’re right on top of us.  
“Ron, why did we run all the way to the Bottomless canyon,” Delta panted out of breath, glaring towards me.

  
“WHOEVER YOU ARE SHOW YOURSELF,” I shouted to the skies above. Then I saw the sight of purple blade. Then the blade was gone.

  
“Ron, what are you talking about?” Delta just looked terrible confused. He probably got even more confused as I got knocked out because something hit me in the gut. He does not have any kind of sensory abilities.

  
“Delta, get ready, someone’s here, and I don’t think they’re here for a tea party.” I tried to stand, but you do not walk away from being hit in the guy.

  
“Get ready villain, you face the blazing wolf Delta Hunter, and the Soaring dragon Ron Strife,” Delta got into his battle stance.

  
“Charging, man. It just makes more sense,” I continued to try shake off the blow. I swung my sword wherever I sensed that person. Delta and I were at a massive disadvantage.

  
“Argh” Delta got flipped towards the ground.

  
“No,” I swung at the figure, if I hit them, I don’t know. I’m going off senses here. I can’t see them. If I hit them, I didn’t see blood. No all I saw was darkness. Wait that shouldn’t be right. What the hell happened? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah didn’t answer any question, but probably gave you new questions. Don’t worry, it will happen in good time. We’re just getting starting here. Well share, favorite, review, follow, give your favorite part, Till next time.


	2. Call for help

 

 

 

**Prologue**

**A call for help**

I’m sitting on this ledge quietly looking over at the horizon. Its the same site everytime I look at it. The same horizon of dusk. A never ending site of dusk. I’m always here drinking away at this cherry drink. A drink that shouldn’t even exist in this world. No seriously it shouldn’t because it never existed in that world. Maybe I’m not in that world anymore. I don’t really know what happened. I don’t know how long I’ve been here. All I know people are missing.

“Hey,” That voice came into my head. I’ve stopped trying to figure out where its coming from. It doesn’t seem to be coming from anywhere, and I know its not any of my drinking buddies because they all disappeared in the last couple of days. I don’t recognize the voice at all. No serious I don’t know it. It keeps talking to me. If its coming from my head, it ain’t any voice that should have been. Plus I don’t have voices in my head. Well not anymore I don't.

“I see fire in those eyes. How do I put it. They've a strong sense of duty. Like whatever you start, you'll always see through, no matter what.” I know that quote. That voice is saying it for a reason,but I don’t know why. I don’t know what it wants. Hell it could be a trap. Maybe I don’t know.

“Please if there is any part of you that want a chance to be a hero, please go and come back.” The voice sounded like they were begging. A chance to be a hero. Might as well go see what they want. I’ll go back. Its getting bored just sitting around drinking. Even if its a trap, well hey I did well last time. I walked to the where I could back. Hey if I end up back here maybe I’ll get the chance to end up in Isle of the Blessed.

“Please find and kill me,” The voice spoke as I got closer to coming back. Somehow I think there more to that story.

“NO I SHALL NEVER ALLOW YOU TO HELP,” Well there a different voice appeared from somewhere as I was just about to come back.

“Argh,” I howled a wave of pain hit me, I don’t think this is what happens. Something else is going on. I kept screaming until everything went white.

 

 


	3. A shadow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are again. The next chapter in this battle of revelations, or birthright or conquest. Yes I realized its probably obvious that the path is clear, but I felt like it was funny.  
> Ron It wasn’t.  
> TacticanKnight: Well just gonna ignore that. With that vote, I shall go onto the story. For the plot thickens. Also I’m gonna do something I may have forgotten to do at the beginning.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire emblem fates, nor do the people in this fic, well except for me, well I hope I own myself. If I don’t well, that’s question I got to find a answer. No Fire emblem fates belongs to Nintendo. Please support the official release. 
> 
> TacticianKnight: Me, again. Yeah, the disclaimers. This will be the last time I do that in this fic. You don’t need to read that every chapter. What is this a abridged series.

 

Chapter 2 

  
A shadow?

 

I opened my eyes, and shook my head trying to get the pain out of my head. I swore I felt like I fell a long time. I looked around, and didn’t recognize where the hell I am. No seriously, I can’t tell. I was in a canyon covered in lightning and rain. There isn’t a drop or even a sound of either of that. Also some of the land is floating. Blue skies and floating land. That’s what is surrounding me. With a addition of some ruins. Not a lot of those in Hoshido.  

  
“Destrrrrrrrrrrroyyyyyyy,” A voice that sounded like it came out of hell spoke up. A chill went down my spine. I looked around for Delta, and the little samurai was nowhere to be found.

 

“Well that’s just great,” I took off running as fast I could. Hopefully I’ll run into Delta somewhere wherever we are. Whatever that voice was, it sounded like something I couldn’t fight, no matter how much I want to. I don’t know where I am, nor what is around me. As far I knew I could be surrounded by a army. Running made the most sense right now.

 

“Woah,” I moved and tumbled to the ground as I felt like a sword was going at me. I looked around wondering where the attack came from. No one was around me, but I felt like I was surrounded. Something was really wrong here. I stood back up and with a bam I was on the ground, my jacket on fire. I didn’t hear anything, I didn’t see anything. I stood up again, only to get stuck down.I tried to sit up, and I got hit. I went for my swords so maybe I could try to block. My swords weren’t on my belts. I lost my weapons, she gonna kill me. That katana was custom-made. I got a feeling I’m surrounded. This is just great. 

  
“GET DOWN!” Another voice, not the demon voice that sent chills down my spine, and unfortunately not Delta.  A sword of shadows and fire went through the “crowd” like a boomerang and cut through them like a sheet of paper. The sword landed beside me, the shadows and fire gone. It was a simple iron sword. 

  
“Thanks?” I looked around wondering who saved me. Then I saw them. They appeared out of nowhere. Like they just there one second.  Wrapped in a tattered gray cloak. Dark pants, to two blades of darkness. His eyes shone red with amusement. 

  
“ Now, where is the fun is letting a army of invisible soldiers killing this guy. Where’s the fun in that?” This new guy looked at me. 

  
“Just kill him, You don’t need to make everything a fucking battle because your bored,” A woman's voice spoke up. I looked up and noticed some raven haired girl with a axe sitting on one of pillars that just floating in the air. She wore a scarlet red chainmail, dark blue gauntlet, and black greaves. With that flapping of wings nearby, it was easy to tell what she was. A wyvern rider which means Nohrain.  

  
“But there’s no fun watching other people fight,” The mysterious man whined to the wyvern rider. 

  
“Someone wanna explain what’s going on?” I stood up, the sword that had appeared in front of me gripped in my hands. I should be running right now, but my instinct are telling me if I run I’m gonna die. I don’t know why, but I feel all this dread if I run. If I fight I gonna survive. I can’t explain how I know, but I always trust my instincts. 

  
“Oh I’m gonna kill you. Would you slow and painful, and quick and painless?”  Fray spoke like he was chatting about the weather.  
  
“How about your death,” I charged forward swinging and the image of a man with silver hair and black coat with dragons on it swinging a massive sword in one hand. The two swords clashed in a parry  The image disappeared in flash, and I howled continuing my attack. 

  
“Slow and painful it is,” the man kept parrying my blades with some kind of sword from from shadows and fire. 

  
“I won’t lose to you, Aurion!” I howled and charged right at him. Our blades clashed with a flurry of sparks. 

  
“Aurion? Its a nice name, but its not mine. I”m Fray,” He reached behind, and pulled out another sword. Slashing right at me, I didn’t have enough time to move my sword so I could parry both attacks. The sword slashed right at my chest, breaking the parry and bringing the other sword against me. I stood a step back. The two slashes were in my stomach, not deep enough do to major damage, but enough to do some damage. 

  
“Doesn’t matter what you’re name is, I’m ending you,” I charged right at him, swinging my sword right at his head. Remove the head, and well you know the rest. 

  
“Yeah, no,” Fray appeared behind me his swords out like he had slashed me. Two more slashes right at me. How? 

  
“You’ll lose,” I charged at him again. 

  
“You won’t win,” Fray stabbed me right in the gut as I reached him. 

  
“Urgh,” I tried to slash him while still impaled on his sword. That hit worked, but for the price. 

  
“Get off,” Fray threw me off of his sword. “Could you put a fight please? You done like no damage,”

“As long as I have a sword I’ll kill you,” I held one hand over my gut wound. It wasn’t a serious wound, but I’m gonna need to get it checked out. 

  
“Well then its a bad thing I gave you that blade, because I can destroy it with ease,” Fray snapped, and the sword felt hot in my hands.  

  
“Oh you gotta be got to be kidding,” I rushed at the mysterious dark swordsman, swinging the exploding sword right at him. I was just close enough for a explosion to hit both of us. 

  
“Oh you son of a bitch,” Fray kicked me in the gut and sent me helping to the ground. “I’m gonna kill you now,” 

  
“Finally,” The wyvern rider gave a sigh of annoyance. 

  
“Any last words,” Fray gripped his swords, and slowly moved towards me. 

  
“Go fuck yourself,” I groaned in pain, trying to stand up. Best I could do was get into a sitting position.

  
“And I was hoping for you would beg for your life,” Fray moved the sword in his right hand and went to stab me. 

  
“No,” A woman’s voice shouted out, and the sword slammed into a shield. For a second I thought the wyvern rider had saved me. No seriously she looked just like her, but she was different. Her face was kinder, and she looked worried. Plus unlike her doppelganger, she wasn’t decked in a wyvern armor. Her armor looked for more like she was set for riding horses. It was also blue unlike the dark color of the wyvern rider. Thought her boots were knee-thigh laced boots were black. 

  
“More people to kill!,” Fray sounded like it was his birthday.  

  
“You want my help,” The wyvern rider didn’t even look up at him. 

  
“No, I can kill them both,” Fray beamed a smile, like he was just given a piece of candy. 

  
“Thanks for the save,” I looked at my savior finally able to stand. 

  
“You're welcome. So who are these guys?” The cavalier looked at me. 

  
“No clue,  I’m Ron by the way,” I really have no idea what’s going on. Clearest idea I had was telling her my name. 

  
“Erin,” She turned to face Fray and the wyvern rider. 

  
“So who dies first,” Fray took a battle stance. 

  
“So want to pair up to fight this guy, He’s strong as well. And do you have a  sword I can borrow,” I had no sword, and I needed one. Why did I have drop my swords? 

  
“Sure?” Erin passed me a sword.  

  
“He’s quick on his feet, but I think the range of your spear can tip the scales,” I thought back to the earlier fight. I barely made a scratch on him. 

  
“Get wrecked,” Fray reappeared right in front of us, mid-swing, and Erin slammed her spear into him. 

  
“Do you want my help?” The wyvern rider sounded like she didn’t want to  help. 

  
“NO, I’M KILLING THEM BOTH,” Fray sounded really pissed. 

  
“HIYAAH,” I swung the sword right at him, giving him a cut down his leg. 

  
“You bastard,” He grabbed me by the arm, and flipped me on my back. Then proceed to slam his swords into me. 

  
“JUST STAB HIM,” The Wyvern rider seem really annoyed. 

  
“I’LL DO IT MY WAY!,” Fray shouted at the rider. 

  
“You left yourself wide open,” Erin shouted as she moved her spear to stab Fray. 

  
“Nope,” Fray moved like lightning and slammed one of his swords right at her at her head. 

  
“Jerk move man,” I kneed him in the gut to get him off me. 

  
“Ooh another hit, gratz man,” Fray chuckled at the sight of us. 

  
“I’ll give you another one,” I charged right at him, dragging my sword, and Erin followed suit.  We went for the attacks that could do anything. Rapid blows, overheard strikes, upper slashes, downward slashes, cross slash, a diagonal strike, a shield smash. He blocked them all. 

  
“Where was that hit?” Fray smirked as we kept up the attack. 

  
“Its coming,” I shouted as Erin and I charged again. He dropped to the ground and tripped both of us. He kicked Erin in the gut, and she went sliding towards the edge. I stood back up, only to get a hilt to the gut, and the back of the head.   
“No it ain’t,” Fray walked over to where Erin was, as I tried to stand back up. “You got in the way for my first kill, so why don’t I start with you,” 

  
“NOOOO!,” I shouted as Fray raised his swords, and as he brought the blades down, a fireball slammed into him. He shook for a second, and then a familiar samurai gave him a slash across his chest. 

  
“The blazing wolf is here!,” Delta held a battle stance. 

  
“Rei,” Erin looked behind Delta to a small mage behind me. The small mage longish blonde hair in some kind of weird braid. Her blue eyes shone with a mischief look. 

  
“Glad I made it in time,” Rei gave a smile to her comrade, and helped her back to her feet.  

  
“Soaring dragon, take your blades, and let us show this villain the power of the Three KnightGuard,” Delta tossed me my swords. 

  
“Charging dragon, and we aren’t three KnightGuard, There are four of us,” I corrected him. None of us really have the title of knight, but if you want to be technicality only me and my partner are knights. “But thank you for my swords,” 

  
“They landed beside me.” Delta looked readied to charge. “Nearly killed me,” 

  
“Sorry to hear that,” I took my battle stance. 

  
“Come on, I’ll take you all on. Four vs One.,” Fray grinned like he was in pure bloodlust. Which I think he was.  

  
“You don’t want my help?” The wyvern rider looked at her comrade completely bored. She hasn’t done much this whole fight. 

  
“No I like these odds,” That grin would have worried me, but Delta and I have never lost. Not in the entire time we have fought together. 

  
“Delta, let’s show him the meaning of Horde!,” He and I charged at Fray, with Erin following us. Our weapons met in a clash of sparks.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER. Oh you guys know I had to put a couple of those in here. Delta makes a reappearance and we have some new characters. Erin, Rei, Fray, and that rider who wasn’t named. Yes Erin made a reappearance in this fic. I won’t tell you who Erin is. If you read my fics before this, you should know who she is. And no Fray isn’t the spirit. And yes we are connecting more to the main story. I’ll see you guys next time. Review, Favorite, Share, Follow, Give your favorite part.


	4. A heroic Battle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we are back here again. Last time on Knights of Revelation we had a battle with the villain Fray. Our heroes did started the battle, and that’s where we ended it. Yeah I got to admit I would have not left that cliffhanger if I knew I take that long to get onto the next chapter. Gonna make sure the next time it won’t happen. Anyways I’m done talking about that. Chapter Time.

Chapter 3 

  
A heroic battle 

“Feel the power of my sword,” I swung at Fray watching as he blocked them, but just like before Delta and Erin were able to land a blow. It had been going for this for a while.  Since the four of us started this battle,  Fray hadn’t had a chance to fight back. He hadn’t even gotten a hit in.  He just kept blocking, but the thing is he can’t block four attacks at once. Either he get stuck blocking my two swords, or Erin and Delta had him on defense. From all that boasting from earlier I thought he put a more of a fight. I wasn’t holding back earlier. What changed in this situation? The only thing I see that changed is the wyvern rider seems nervous about something. She’s looked like she was about to jump in.  

  
“I’m gonna have to join in aren’t I? Seriously you’re too much of a blood knight you know that. 

  
“Don’t even dare,” Fray snarled like a wolf. “I’m just getting started,"

  
“But its over, because fireball,” Rei fired a fireball right at Fray. 

  
“Ron, time for our super amazing combo attack. The pinnacle of the bonds between musketeers. For the final attack, the ultimate skill. The soaring blazing dragon wolf strike,” Delta   readied into charging chance. 

  
“Ok one we don’t have a attack combo like that. Two even if we did why would we name it that. Three, why would you announce that we are doing it. Four, We could be attacking right now,” I facepalmed at him. 

  
“Oh what’s gonna happen? We have him on the ropes. What’s going happen?” Delta spoke up and everyone looked at him like he had to say that. 

  
“Well after that, I think this would be the perfect time to stop holding back,” Fray gave a dark smile, and something left every wrong.

  
“Kill him now!,” I shouted at them. I don’t know why, but something seem very wrong. 

  
“Ok,” Rei threw a fireball right at Fray, and he just tanked the flames. The flames surrounded him. 

  
“All that talk, and he did nothing,” Delta sheathed his sword. 

  
“Were those flames really all you got,” The flames around Fray were getting smaller and smaller. Once I could see past the inferno, I saw it wasn’t the fire dying out. He was eating the flames.  

  
“Oh blyad,” I took a step back, and motioned for Delta to draw his sword.  

  
“Now witness your end. The heart of a dragon. Soul of dragon, and the Aura. This battle is over. These words mean your doom. Shadow dragon Drive.”  Fray howled and he seem to change. He seem to bulk up like his muscles increased their mass. 

  
“Shadow dragon drive!,” Erin and I both were completely shocked. There was a chill down my spine. Something wasn’t good. 

  
“Should I try another fire spell?” Rei looked at us. 

  
“No, but I won’t give you a chance,” Fray appeared behind her and slammed her to the ground.  

  
“Rei,” Erin charged right at Fray. 

  
“Delta, let’s go. “ We followed right at her. No matter what Fray’s new form was, we have never failed. 

  
“Dragon art: holy fist of the hellfire dragon,” Fray’s fist glowed in white flame and he slammed it into Erin sending her to the ground. Then he went right at me, and I raised my swords to block. A jolt went down my arms. Just from blocking the strike. 

  
“Delta, now,” I grimaced as I tried to push Fray back. 

  
“Dragon art: Roar of the Holy hellfire dragon,” Fray took a breath in as Delta got near. Then he unleashed the breath sending out a blast of holy flame right at Delta sending him into a wall and then another one. 

  
“Delta!,” I broke the parry, and turned to face the fallen samurai. 

  
“Dragon art: Claw of the Holy Hellfire,”  Fray slammed a attack right into me. I felt like my whole body left like was burning like I was in a furnace.  “So this is the meaning of Horde. That felt more like meaning of Alliance,” 

  
“Take that back you bastard!,” I tried to get back up.

  
“Yeah no, Dragon art: Holy hellfire burst,” Fray held out a hand and I felt a blast of fire and light. “And for your friends. Dragon Art: Holy Tower, Hellfire strike, and crush,” Fray waved his hands in the air, and I heard shouts of pains. “What spell should I use to finish you all off?” 

  
“Sacred Art: Divine blast of the Thunder god,” A voice shouted as Fray seem to get blasted by a beam of light. 

  
“Huh,” I looked up and noticed a mysterious girl had appeared. Her hair was silver and was long enough to reach her shoulders. A grey hoodie jacket with white linings separating the red edgings of the jackets. A black shirt was underneath that jacket with dark blue jeans and black boots finishing her outfit. 

  
“Sacred Art: Divine holy rain of nature,” The girl drew a silver sword right a Fray. 

  
“Who are you!,” Fray looked right at the girl like he was glaring daggers at her. 

  
“I am Luna Zacks, daughter of the Hero-God of Heroes Aurion Zacks, granddaughter of Aether, Divine of Gaia. I am the Knight of Heroes,” She charged right at Fray. 

  
“Guess what I don’t care. I’m gonna kill you.” Fray attacked Luna in a crazed state. The Sacred art user just rolled out of the way from his attack. 

  
“Sacred Art:  Breath of the Sky god,” She blasted at him with a tornado of wind. 

  
“Dragon Art: Roar of the Holy Hellfire dragon,” Fray fired back with a roar. The two blasts clashed together creating a explosion. Smoke filled the air, creating a explosion. Once it cleared Fray was kneeling over Luna like he was about to stab her. “Dragon Art: Holy hellfire Omega Blade draw. 

  
“No,” I rushed forward tackling Fray off of her. 

  
“Sacred Art: Divine mage’s will Meteor strike,” Luna shouted as meteors slammed into Fray. 

  
“Thanks for the energy,” He started to swallow them. Can he eat any spell?  

  
“Oh no,” Luna took a step back. 

  
“Now eat this, Holyforce, Gaiaforce, and Blazeforce all in one. Dragon Art: Tripleforce,” Fray shouted as his swords grew longer and longer and seem to have some energy in it. The sword’s blade looked like a curved halberd blade.

  
“Oh like a triforce?” Delta stood up, and got slammed by the attack. It hit all of us. Erin, Me, Rei, and Luna. I was fully expect to be cut in half. 

  
“Such power. I can only do one thing. I must break open Pandora,” Luna struggled to her feet. “In my sword all of the world’s evil is sealed. Now I make the ultimate choice. I open the seal, and unleash it all,”  Luna shouted as her sword broke into various lights that slammed into Fray.  He crumbled to the ground.  

  
“You did it!,” I looked at her. What kind of blade was that to have such power? 

  
“Yes, sorry ,..argh,” Luna looked down, as Fray’s sword burst through her chest. 

  
“It would take more then that to kill me,”  Fray only smirked and pushed his sword through. 

  
“Sacred Art: Gaia’s will breaker,” Luna glowed in a light, and then exploded. 

  
“Pity she was gonna die anyways, but exploding,” He was still standing. She gave her life to stop him, and he only got a ripped jacket. 

  
“Damn it,” I stood up gripping my swords. 

  
“Well, who's next,” Fray removed his jacket.  

  
“My move,”  a bird of fire slammed into Fray, and some raven haired girl landed in front of us. She was dressed in black in a outfit that I couldn’t tell if was suppose to be a archer’s outfit or a swordmaster’s.  

  
“Where do these people kept coming from?” The wyvern rider look at the new arrival. 

  
“Doesn’t matter, but I’ll send them through the meat grinder,” Fray smirked only to get punched in the head. She wasn’t even next to him, but the girl had punched him.  

  
“Ooh I’ll beat you down like a hero,” The girl shouted at him, and raised a black sword. 

  
“Oh please I’ve been taking them all down,” Fray snarled only to get punched again. “Stop punching me,” 

  
“Ok,” The girl charged at Fray. They started to clashed blades. Sparks flying all over the place. The one in black twirled around Fray stabbing him in the back of the leg, and then spun around , and slammed her elbow into his gut. Before Fray could react, she took one of his swords and stabbed one of his arms pinning him to the ground.  

  
“That’s it I’m getting involved into this fight. I’m not letting you die because your a blood knight,” That wyvern rider jumped off the stop she had been sitting on.  

  
“Three, two, one, zero,” The girl  counted and then the wyvern rider got hit by a fireball.  Then we saw the caster, a rider on a dark pegasus flew up. 

  
“Hey, leave it to us, you need to get out of here,” The pegasus rider spoke up to us. “We can handle them,” 

  
“Don’t worry about their strength, we got them. Just get out of here,” The other girl spoke up, smiling. 

  
“Alright, let's go,”  I didn’t want to, but we couldn’t fight anymore.  

  
“You won’t get away,” Fray rushed at us, and the girl fighting him crashed into them. 

  
We kept running through this realm, and we didn’t stop until we ended up somewhere else. We ended up back in the bottomless canyon.  

  
“Lady Aqua,” I looked wondered why I could sense her.  Plus another sense that seem familiar to me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the thrilling end to the battle between Fray. And no the Luna was not Selena. Its a different characters completely. I realize I might not need to say that, but I feel like I should. And yes I am using some of the Japanese names. Not all of them, just the ones that work better like Aqua or Marks. Why? Because some of them make more sense. What does Alexander have anything to do with Marks.  
> Anyways till next time. Review, share, follow, favorite, tell me your favorite part.
> 
> Translation: Blyad: Russian for Fuck.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escaping from the Mysterious Fray. Ron and Co run into old allies, and the turns of fate may effect them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last time we left our heroes, they had just left the mysterious world and gotten away from Fray. And I’m done with this recap. And consider the prologue arc to be complete for this story. Meaning we will actually see some of the fire emblem casts. And the rest of our OC cast. Chapter time.

Chapter 4  
Traitors 

 

 

I kept running through the canyon. I know that scent anywhere. I’ve been around long enough to know that its her. And its also why I am so worried.about the other scents. I don’t know them at all. There’s one that smells like a person who can change their natures and changing fates. Another one scent that seems like bultering, Just being a flat out jerk, and loyalty. The other scent feels like ice, clumsy, and niceness. None of those scents match anyone’s Aura. 

“Ron, slow down, we can barely keep up. Don’t forget we are all injured,” Delta pointed out while trying to keep up. 

“Lady Aqua is out here?” I get kept running forward. She was close by. Why was she near the canyon? 

“Ron?” I heard her voice as I turned the corner. There she was was. With her long blue eyes, golden eyes. You think she was a dancer with white dress. She was more a songstress but she a pretty good dancer as well. 

“Lady Azura, you’re ok?” I looked around noticing the others. A pink haired maid, a butler with white hair and a scowl. It was the last person who was most curious. He wore some white armor with blue cape and a little bit of black thrown in their. It almost looked like a skin of a some kind of mythical beast. Also he didn’t have any shoes, and I don’t know if that was weirder then however he got that style. 

“Yes,” She looked at me, the expression behind her face impossible to read. I’m not trying to be rude, but I never can. 

“You didn’t need to worry, Ron,” Delta caught up to me. 

“Then I fail to do the one thing that’s most important to my job,” I pointed out without missing a beat. 

“Erin, Rei, what are you doing here?” The male with no shoes questioned the two girls in our group. 

“Lord Kamu! Oh well I was with Lord Marks and the main force. Rei and I got separated during a fight with some strange lancer soldier from Hoshido, and ended up in this really weird place. Then we ended joining these two in a fight. We had flee and we ended up here.” Erin explained to the mysterious man. So he was from nohr. Funny, he kinda looked like Queen Mikito. 

“Our story isn’t more interesting, or maybe it is. That’s really just up to you guys. Delta and I went on a simple bandit attack. We took them out nice and easy. Then I sensed something wrong and we chased after some mysterious swordmaster we couldn’t see. We got thrown into the bottomless canyon. Got separated and chased by army I couldn’t see. Then I was saved by a mysterious man, who then tried to kill me. Basically it became four rounds of getting my ass kicked no matter who helped us,” I told my part thinking about that fight with Fray. I couldn’t do anything about it. 

“I just fell a lot,” Delta only shrugged. I don’t know what to say about that. 

“So that explains our stories, how about your story. I really want to know about the maid, the butler, and the nohrian prince,” I looked at her. I gotta feeling something is missing here. 

“What about her’s story?” Delta looked at Rei. 

“It was same as Erin’s expect I saved you from falling,” Rei pointed out. 

“I have a name you know?” The butler spoke up.

“Well I don’t know it,” I replied without missing a bit. 

“His name is Jakob,” The maid spoke up. 

“Felicia, I didn’t need your help,” Jakob looked at her.

“And here I thought it was gonna be Joker Jeeves,” I spoke up laughing, and Corrin looked surprised. Ooh, I got it right! 

“Lady Aqua, can you explain please,” I bit my lip. I got that bad feeling again. 

“Have you heard anything that happened in the capital,” Aqua asked me with her voice giving away that something big had happened. 

“No, but we also haven’t had any time to check in with Kenway’s network,” I looked over at Delta. I got a feeling we were gonna need that network, 

“Yeah, we kinda ran right here because this guy was worried,” Delta only shrugged. 

“So what’s the story here?” I ignored Delta’s comment. 

“The lost prince Kamui returned to Hoshido, and there was a attack,” Aqua stopped as if she didn’t know what to say next. 

“My mother, she, my sword exploded and she took the attack,” Kamui shook his head. He seemed near tears. 

“May her soul rest in peace,” I closed my eyes and took a moment of silence. Then I thought back to her last words. 

“Wait Lord Kamui, she called you the lost prince of Hoshido, but you’re a prince of Nohr,” Erin spoke up clearly confused.

“I’m guessing his story is like Aqua’s. Kidnapped when you were young, raised by the other family,” I opened my eyes. 

“Correct,” Kamui replying missing a beat. 

“But there’s more to this story isn’t there.” I bit my lip. Still a question to answer. Why were nohrian soldiers here. Well yes we were at war, and the barrier now being down. 

“After that Ryoma and Marks’ forces met outside. I tried to get them to stop, but they wouldn’t. They wanted me to choose a side,” Kamui stopped for a second. “And I couldn’t pick a side,” 

“Both Nohr and Hoshido are being manipulated by a unseen enemy. He wants to destroy them all,” Aqua spoke up. “And I’m afraid I can’t tell who it is,”

“And you got the plan to stop this enemy and his invisible kingdom,” I looked at her. “When do we start?” 

“I know it sounds like a lie, but it,” Aqua stopped and realized what I had said. “What did you just say?” 

“I said when do we start? You got a plan right. I want to help you? I can help right?” I looked at her. 

“Ron, you do realize that if you join us you become a traitor to Hoshido?” She looked at me. 

“Well then I’m a traitor,” I only shrugged, and noticed something out of my eyes. 

“Erin, are you going to turn us in my brother?,” Kamui looked at the cavalier. 

“Why did you do this?”Erin looked at him. 

“I can’t fight my family, and if someone is forcing them to fight, I’ve got to stop them,” Kamui spoke up. 

“And this invisible kingdom, you say its the cause of this,” Erin kept looking at Kamui. 

“It and its master are, and I tell you there names but I can’t,” Kamui spoke up, and the tone in his voice showed how scared he was. 

“Lord Marks, always said he trusted you, and I’ll trust you as well,” Erin spoke up, and seem to be looking off to the side. 

Then it happened all in a second. My swords slashed through a fiery blast, and a shield blocked a samurai’s blade. Seems Erin and my partner didn’t follow our decisions, and tried to attack the other. We both noticed that and protected each other.  
“Rei,why?” Erin looked at the mage. 

“They’re Hoshidian. Our mortal enemies and you want to side with them. I’m bring all of you to Lord Marks,” Rei shouted at her. 

“And Delta, guessing you feel the same,” I held one of my blades at Rei’s neck and the other at Delta’s direction. 

“They’re nohrian. We work for Hoshido. This is betrayal,” Delta roared at me. 

“We’re pirates. We follow our own creed, and the flag of our ship,” I pointed out to him. “And you aren’t from Hoshido. You’re from Notre Sagesse, don’t even bring that we are Hoshidan,” 

“This is still a betrayal, and you haven’t been a active pirate in years,” Delta took a step forward. 

“True, but then who am I betraying? I’m not a pirate, and I’m not a mercenary. The path I am on is still what my job is,” I stated without missing a beat. 

“I’m bring you back to the capital, and when Kenway gets back we will make sure you know what’s right.” Delta looked like he was about to attack. 

“In a three way fight, you really think you can win,” I flat out told Delta how he was a disadvantage. 

“What do you mean?” Delta seems not to have realized, how bad his situation was. 

“Think it through. There are three sides here. Lady Aqua’s side, and the other sides are you and Rei. Both of you are completely outnumbered, and aren’t recovered from the last fight. While Erin and I haven’t recovered either lessens that only slightly. You also are alone here against several fighters. You have to take us all out, including Rei. Even if you thought you could just attack me, there are more fighters then just me. And you don’t really have any backup either. And I’m guessing Rei wants to do the same thing as you. Meaning you have to focus on her as well.” I stated all the facts I knew about how bad the situation. “The odds aren’t in your favor,” 

“The young swordsman seems to have correct about the situation,” A grizzly old man in armor rode up on a horse. His spear was aimed at Delta. 

“Sir Gunter is here as well. Just great.” Rei looked like she was biting her lip. “Erin, I’m gonna join the main force. They will all know about what you done,” 

“I’ll retreat for now, but that doesn’t matter. I’m gonna drag you back home. You won’t be able to hide in the fleet. I’ll make sure they all know you gone rogue,” Delta roared at me. “I’ll bring up all the might down on you,” 

Rei teleported away, as Delta took off running. We didn’t do anything to stop him. They just took off running and that was the end of that. 

“So what now?” I looked over at Lady Aqua. 

“I think we all could use some rest,” Aqua replied to my question. 

“Well we have a place where we can rest, but we need a clear area or we are gonna have to worry about troops,” Kamui spoke up. 

“Well I’ve got a idea. A small fort that people won’t head towards. Most people don’t go to it, because bandits are using that area. Or I should say used that area. Delta and I cleared that area today. And we never got the chance to report it. Even with how long it will take him to get back, and from what he will do, we got a few hours before anyone would realize it,” I stated wondering what they were talking about. They were talking about like it was a completely different world or something. 

“Alright, lead the way then,” Aqua looked at me. 

“Will do, Lady Aqua,” I walked towards the former bandit encampment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And on that note, the last prologue chapter is done. Also being uploaded way later then it was being done. My bad on that note, but hey better late then never. Next time the chapter update will come a lot quicker, and not late.


	6. Chapter 5: The first step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well were we are again. Another chapter, and we are again. Moving farther and farther into it the arc. We gotten past the first arc, and we know two of our OCS. Yeah Delta wasn’t one of the OCs for this fic. Who are the other four in this fic, well you’ll find out.

Chapter 5 

The First Step 

I looked at the supplies we had in the cart. Apparently either Delta didn’t think to get back into the bandit encampment or he hadn’t reached it. Everything that was left over from that fight is this small army power. The weapons, gold, trinkets on it. Stored in the mysterious place. 

“So what happens next,” I wandered this mysterious castle. I don’t know where it was. Some kind of astral plane we could rest in. 

“Ron, we are gonna head out,” Aqua stood by the door. 

“Thank you Lady Aqua, I’ll meet you all in the courtyard,” I turned around from all the supplies, and walked towards the courtyard. 

“So we’re going to a Hoshido fort despite the fact all of you are traitors to Hoshido,” Erin spoke up as we were all in the courtyard. We were all standing around Lilith. Apparently we needed to talk to her if we wanted to leave this fort. We need to come up with a name for this place. 

“Sounds like fun,” I only chuckled. “But how else do you think we can do this. We need a army for this. We might all be strong, but to take out a entire kingdom. Yeah that’s not happening all all. 

“The door won’t even without doing so anyways,” Aqua pointed out. “We need Hoshido and Nohr to work together. We can’t open the door without them,” 

“Weird rule,” Erin only shrugged at the thought. 

“So we go to the nearest fort, and tried to change their opinions on us. Well this is gonna be fun,” I only chuckled thinking the idea just fun. 

“We can do it,” Kamui held his hand on the orb Lilith always seems to be riding on. Apparently that’s the portal out of this weird place. 

“No one said we can’t. Its just the odds are against us. Its about a million to one chance. Its like its impossible.” I copied Kamui’s action, and got teleported out of here. “That’s just what makes it fun,” 

“We’ll start with the nearest fort which is?” Kamui looked like he was thinking. 

“Fort Jinya,” Aqua spoke up. 

“I know the way,” I walked forward. We all moved in silence. Waiting until we reached the fort. 

“Something wrong here. Have Hoshidans abandon this fort,” Kamui spoke up. 

“Yukimura, step out of from the shadows,” I spoke out sensing the Queen’s tactician’s scent.

“I can’t believe this. Queen Mikito would be ashamed. And Ron after all that Hoshido and its royal family has done for you. They wasted their time on you!,” Yukimura ranted at me. 

“Hey don’t you take that tone with me? My loyalty to Hoshido is not something you can just say isn’t anything. What I do is for Hoshido!,” I lost my temper with the tactician. 

Kamui started to argue with Yukimura. The longer they argued the less it more it was becoming clear that he wasn’t gonna listen. I’m pretty much gonna tune this out, and wait for the fight on our hands. Thought I did hear something interesting. That Takumi was captured, and Ryoma was missing. 

“Will you not listen to me? Our real enemy is elsewhere,” Kamui looked quite annoyed as Hoshido forces marched on us. 

“Well looks like we got a fight on our hands,” Erin just spoke up. 

“Wouldn’t be fun without a challenge,” I only chuckled and drew my swords. I charged forwards the nearest fight. My swords clashed with the mace of oni fighter. Well the first blow might have been parry, but the second blow wasn’t. I slashed the oni fight across the waist, and slashed him in the back where his heart would be. 

“Watch out,” Our nohrian knight vaulted over me, and pierced a samurai with her spear. Then she used her shield a ninja’s shuriken. 

“Ron, duck!,” Azura shouted to me and I did. Which was a good thing cause two knives came flying through hurting the air. 

“Thank you for the warning,” I kept moving toward, sliding, and knocking out a samuraii. 

“There’s a dragon vein here, it might be helpful,” Kamui spoke up, and activated the vein. The ground glowed green, and felt the energy restoring me. 

“Apparently its the healing kind,” Azura replied without missing a beat. 

“Healing is always good,” I smiled and noted that I might want to fall back to the area. “Wait that scent. I’m facing him,” 

I ran out of the room, and went towards the scent. I swung my Aqua Kishi blocking a knight. “Saizo, face me,” 

“You betrayed Hoshido, face the price for your crime!,” Saizo charged from the shadow. My blades clashed with his daggers. Sparks flew as we kept parrying each other’s strikes. 

“I have not!,” I blocked another blow, and pushed back. I slammed him into the wall. “I’m fighting for Hoshido! Why would you think I’m betraying it,”

“You sided with that princesses!,” Saizo struck out with a his shuriken, and I blocked with the sword in my left hand, and struck him with the sword in my right hand. I went right for the head. As he stumbled back, I tackled him into the wall, and kneed him the gut. 

“I did what I thought was right,” I stopped attacked the red ninja before I killed him. I doubt Kamui would want us to kill anyone. Plus its probably not gonna help convince them we aren’t the enemies. 

“I don’t understand... We’re defeated.....Why won’t you kill...?” Yukimura spoke up with Kamui in front of him. 

“Because we aren’t your enemy!. Seriously we kept telling you that. Why do you think we keep saying that,” Erin shouted at the tactician.

Y-yeah! We'll only trust you if you can bring back all the lives you've taken! Return Lady Mikoto, and maybe we'll listen!” Orochi spoke up. 

“Do we look like we can bring back the dead. Don’t make unreasonable demands,” I shouted annoyed at the thought. “Seriously, why would you think we could do that!,”  
“There is no other way.... I must sacrifice my life remove these Nohrian fiends from his land.” Saizo started to have fire on her. “ I’ll show you what true dedication and loyalty is,” 

“Exploding yourself is NOT THE ANSWER!,” Erin backed away from the red ninja. 

“Anyone able to eat fire,” I nearly facepalmed at the sight of this. How did it escalate this quickly. And when did he get up? 

“Brother, no you’re wrong,” Oh that’s Kaze. Our reasonable green haired ninja has appeared, alongside a pink haired shrine maiden. So basically Sakura and Kaze has appeared. 

“Saizo, don’t hurt my brother!,” Sakura shrieked at the fiery ninja. 

“Awh how sweet. She still sees him as part of the Hoshido family.” I glared at Yukimura, but did note that it was sweet of Sakura. Even though Kamui is seen as a traitor to Hoshido, she still willing to consider him part of her family. So I guess not easy to hate your family. 

Kamui tried to start the conversation from earlier. A little more panicky because I’m pretty much Saizo is gonna blow up any second. Kaze mentioned something about Kamui saving him from being executed. Seems there’s a bit of heart in this nohrian/hoshidan prince. Sakura also pointed out we didn’t kill anyone. Even healed that guy I nearly killed. So finally Saizo stopped nearly exploding. How did he do that? Kamui kept trying to convince them. From their faces it didn’t seem like they were completely convinced. If the noble had come close to convincing them, he failed once he said he couldn’t name the enemy. 

“If you need proof of what I say is true...meet me at the Bottomless canyon,” Kamui looked at Yukimura, the look in his eyes like he was pleading. Yukimura only turned away. 

“You gave it your all,” I patted him on the back, as he turned around. 

“Brother wait please!,” Sakura spoke up. 

“Sakura?” Kamui turned around looking surprised at her. I couldn’t help but break out in a grin. The look on her face said it all. She believed in her older brother. 

“Looks like it was not a total waste,” I gave a grin to Erin. 

“Nope,” The rider gave a smile back.

I noticed that we also our green ninja beside us. “Kaze, are you joining us as well?” 

“Yes, I hope that is ok.” Kaze gave a smile. 

“Happy to have you,” I patted the ninja on the back. 

On that note, the group left with two new members. We didn’t get everyone we wanted but we got something. There’s a phrase I’ve heard before that comes to mind. Aim high, hit low. 

“Wait for a second. I sense something. Two people coming near us. One aura is like a air of perfection, and the wind. The other one reeks of aura of competitiveness, and insulting someone while trying to say sorry,” I stopped in the middle of a field. 

“How does a aura have that as a scent?” Erin looked at me confused. 

“I don’t know. Its just something that it does. It was just a skill I learned when training with Lady Aqua. I don’t how the scents come in like that. I think it has something to do with the person.” I only shrugged at the thought. I really didn’t know how it worked. 

“Anyone hear wings flapping?” Felicia spoke up looking at us. I only nodded. We were in a open green field. And we did see one person coming towards us. But two scents were coming from the same direction.  
The person got closer and I realized who it was. “Tsubaki, and Kazahana! They’re Sakura’s retainers,” 

“You know its lady Sakura? How come you always seem to get it right when its Lady Aqua, but never with any of the other royals,” Kazahana glared at me. 

“Cause I can. Its not like it upsets anyone. Sakura, you are ok with it?” I turned face the young princess. 

“Its fine I guess, but what are you guys doing here?” Sakura looked at the sky knight and samurai. 

“Yukimura told us what happened,” Tsubaki spoke up from his pegasus. 

“I can’t believe you left without us,” Kazahana pouted at her. Never thought I see a samurai pout. “What did you think you could leave without us?” 

“We are our retainers, we will always support you!,” Tsubaki looked at her. I gave Azura a look. 

“Guess we got more help,” Erin smiled from her spot on her horse. 

“And we need all the help we can get,” I noted with a shrug. Wonder if I could run into my partner. She could be some help. 

“Let’s go back to the fort. We can use some rest,” Aqua stated to all of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notice: And on that noticed the first step is done. This story is just started, and the plot is flowing. We had the gang back in Fate story chapter, and how will the rest affect the plot. Well catch you next?

**Author's Note:**

> And the first chapter is done. Yeah this is probably a really confusing chapter. Well I’ll tell you what? Spoilers. Don’t worry the ball just started to roll. This is just the prologue. You’ll get all your answer. Don’t worry.


End file.
